


I Will Be There

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 17:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15645651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: Pidge is kidnapped by the Galra and it’s up to Team Voltron to save her





	I Will Be There

**Author's Note:**

> So Season 7 watered my plance heart with this one particular scene and I loved it so I extended it into a full fic.

“If you insist on maintaining this charade of ignorance then you leave us no choice but to apply pressure.” Zethrid smiled, a strange glint in her eyes. 

 

“FINALLY! Who is our first victim?” The two generals searched the paladins hungrily. The way their eyes narrowed froze Lance’s blood. Dead center; where Pidge sat, angry and small. Lance’s heart hammered in his chest.

 

“You.” Zethrid nodded to Ezor. “I bet half my fleet that this group of heroes has a soft spot for the small one.” 

 

“DON’T YOU  _ TOUCH  _ HER.” Lance sprung into action a moment before Ezor did. He couldn’t do much with his hands bound but he tried his best. The general kicked him in the stomach sending him spiraling. She held him back at gun point. 

 

With lightning quick reflexes, the general whipped around. Using her hair, Ezor snatched Pidge. Lance’s heart leapt to his throat seeing his best friend in the Galra’s clutches. 

 

“KATIE!!” His cries were drowned out amid the hub-bub of the others scrambling up. But Pidge heard him and momentarily she forgot her predicament. Lance never called her that. 

 

“LET HER GO.” This snapped her back. She felt strong hands on her throat, not enough force to kill her by any means but uncomfortable nonetheless. 

 

Everything happened all at once. A noise interrupted everyone. 

 

Ezor used this opportunity to hand Pidge over to Zethrid who held the small girl in one huge arm and ran out of the hanger. 

 

Lance saw and went to give chase but Ezor held him down with her gun. 

 

“Don’t even think about it.” She snarled. “Your girlfriend is safe. For now.” And left them all in the hanger to join Zethrid and Pidge.

 

“We have to save Pidge!!” Lance didn’t think he could feel this worried. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t think. Everything swirled around in his head. 

 

“We will. But right now we have to figure out how to get back to the lions.” Shiro put his hand on Lance’s shoulder to steady him. Lance nodded but an uneasy feeling settled in his stomach. 

 

Coran burst in and freed the others from their bonds. 


End file.
